In view of the fact that most of electrical appliances and containers exposed outdoors for extended service life of time rarely have a separation module as adjusting means for internal humidity, thus resulting in performance degradation or damage, this inventor et al. have proposed a variety of dehumidifiers and humidifiers utilizing waterproof membranes having fine moisture permeable through holes therein.
Aiming at no power provision, the separation module according to the present invention comprises:
a cylindrical casing installed at the wall of a box of a moisture-proof and drip-proof construction so as to form a gas passage communicating the inside and the outside of the box; PA1 a plurality of chambers formed in the gas passage, in which waterproof membranes consisting of mono-layer having fine moisture-permeable through holes therein are disposed inside of the cylindrical casing at intervals of spacing; and PA1 conductive porous structures disposed in the proximity of the waterproof membranes so as to be grounded to the earth PA1 a cylindrical casing installed at the wall of moisture-proof and drip-proof box so as to form a gas passage communicating the inside and the outside of said box; PA1 a plurality of chambers formed in the gas passage by placing a plurality of mono-layered waterproof membranes having fine moisture-permeable through holes in the cylindrical casing at intervals of spacing; and PA1 a conductive porous structures disposed in proximity of the waterproof membranes; and is further characterized in that: PA1 the longitudinal section in the solid portion around the holes of the conductive porous structures is formed into an essentially egg-like shape; and PA1 the acute angle side of the egg-like longitudinal section of the conductive porous structure is so disposed as to be directed to the waterproof membrane side. PA1 the distance between the waterproof membrane and the conductive porous structure facing each other has the same length as the diameter of the holes. PA1 the conductive porous structure has connection to an earthed circuit, and electrical field intensifying and adjusting means of the local portion of separation membrane. PA1 oscillating means for membranes and gas in the chamber is provided, and projections are formed around the inner wall of the chamber. PA1 provided is setting means for temperature gradient by making most of a differential diffusion velocity due to thermal diffusion.
In designing the super-miniaturized separation module of the dehumidifier and humidifier already proposed, it should be noted that an electrification phenomenon of gas (water vapor) to be transported may take place when the gas to be transported is passed through the separation membranes or chamber walls, or by an adverse effect from electrical appliances installed in the box. This electrification phenomenon of gas (water vapor) to be transported can be particularly problematic because of a significant reduction of the chamber wall area for the membrane area associated with miniaturization, in making effectively the separation process of the gas (water vapor) to be removed.
Further, in the miniaturization design of the separation module, temperature gradient should be stabilized, in order to obtain a preferable inclination of Knudsen diffusion coefficient associated with the generation of temperature gradient or of vacancy percentage. However, a reduction of chamber wall area is disadvantageous for the stabilization of chamber temperature gradient or fluctuation velocity.
In other words, the miniaturization design of this separation module, which intends to establish a preferable inclination of Knudsen's diffusion coefficient following the generation of temperature gradient or of porosity percentage, will be necessarily followed by a decrease in chamber wall area in the chamber cavities in which it may become more difficult to produce temperature gradient, so that it may become more difficult for passing gas to receive not only temperature effect but also electrostatic effect from chamber wall. These decreasing effects may combine together to newly produce limitations to the types and physics of control means for the separation process, thereby resulting in efficiency retardation or effect diminishing.
Aiming at no power provision, this invention intends to provide a miniaturized separation module making most use of waterproof membranes having fine moisture-permeable through holes therein.
Further, this invention intends to provide a design for high magnetic-flux density and high conductive porous structure or high conductive porous structure as conductive porous structure; or arrangement method or design of reverse-polarity conductive substance; and setting means and method of capacitance gradient of the whole system; as well as control means and device of separation process in the capacitance gradient field; and further a dehumidifier and humidifier.